(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose shape adjusting instrument, more particularly to a nose shape adjusting instrument which is capable of elevating a nose tip by compressing wings of a nose.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is generally considered that a high-ridged and narrow nose is more beautiful than a low and broad nose. This notion has led to various methods for adjusting one's shape of nose. The most commonly known methods for adjusting the shape of a nose include such widely tried method as clamping of a nose by a clothespin and more drastic measure of a plastic surgery. Nowadays, the number of people opting for the surgery is ever more increasing.
However, the cost of the plastic surgery is very high, and many side effects of the plastic surgery have been continuously reported. Besides, before the surgery is performed, the people concerned, especially the young ones, usually undergo a very stressful experience due to their sensitivity regarding their nose, which could have serious repercussions on the personality of the involved ones.
Meanwhile, the use of a clothespin tends to compress the nose too severely. Therefore, the pain is great and, scars are sometimes inflicted upon, especially when the period of time the user has his or her nose clamped is prolonged.